Isle of the Beginning
by LostAgain2015
Summary: Troy and LeVar Burton find themselves stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere. They discover something special about the island. First Community fanfic!
1. Strandification

**So this is my first Community fanfiction. I hope you like the premise and cast. This takes place after the episode when Troy and LeVar Burton leave Greendale.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Characters: Troy, LeVar Burton**

(Third person POV)

There was a boat, in the middle of the ocean. There were two people inside the boat, and they were lost, in the middle of nowhere. Ocean currents had them in a different direction to where they were supposed to go.

In this particular day, there was a thunderstorm ravaging the waters the boat was in. The boat rocked back and forth, and the two people inside that boat were seasick. They tried to sleep through the thunderstorm, as they had run out of fuel already, and it was no use steering the boat anyway. The sails were already down, and they were at the mercy of the storm. Wherever the storm wanted them to go, well, that was where they were headed.

The storm had lasted for already a few days, and the two people inside were already running out of supplies. They hoped to see land before they run out of supplies, and they hoped the storm bring them towards land. But the storm was not letting up, as they were still within that storm, even after a week. They did not know how the storm could have lasted a week, but then it was no ordinary storm, and they did not know that yet.

(Troy's POV)

I wake up. I look around and see that I am still in the sleeping quarters of the boat I and LeVar Burton are in. LeVar was still sleeping, and I realize that it was a sunny day outside. That was a relief. It was unusually calm inside the boat. I could feel no waves, nor can I feel the boat moving at all. I stand up and climb a ladder upstairs towards the ship's deck, and what do I see?

The boat was stranded on an island beach, and it was not just a small island. It was somewhat large, and it had mountains inland. It looked like one of those lost, undiscovered islands I watch on TV.

I walk down and wake LeVar Burton, my favourite actor, and I tell him that we are stranded on an island. He did not want to wake up at first, but when he heard that we were in an island, he accompanied me to the deck and looked outside.

"Whoa, this is one big island, Troy. Do you know where we are?", LeVar asks me. "I don't know, sir.", I reply.

Being with LeVar Burton for a while was really great. Now, I can speak to him freely, unlike before that I can't even say a word. I guess I just got used to it.

LeVar Burton brings out the GPS tracker he had packed, but it did not seem to be working, as it was showing that we were in the middle of the ocean. There was no island, so to speak. We zoomed all the way in on the device, but there was no island being shown on the screen. "That's weird.", I tell myself, but that was not a grave concern.

We sat on the boat for a while, each in his thoughts, until I decided to break the silence.

"What if we explore the island?", we both ask each other at the same time, and we chuckle a bit as a result. We look at each other, and decide to pack our bags and leave the boat. We got all the things we figure we will need, and we head on inland. I just knew that we won't be back to the boat for at least for a while.

At first we were walking through the palm trees, then there was some bushes we had to go through, and then we reached a jungle. The jungle looked thick and unwelcoming, and we had second thoughts on whether to go through the jungle or not. We could hear the sounds of birds and monkeys in the distance, and also sounds of a nearby stream. We were really thirsty, so we decided to walk into the jungle. Once we got into the jungle, I realized how beautiful it was. It was almost as if I was in a wonderful dream.

After half an hour of walking, we reach part of the stream, or was it a creek. I did not know for sure. All I knew was that I was staring at the cleanest, purest water I have ever seen in my whole life. No, I am not exaggerating. It's true. We watch in awe as the fast-flowing water runs through the stream, and we can clearly see the stream bed of rocks and gravel. We almost quenched our thirst just looking at the water. Almost.

I cup my hands on the stream and have a sip of the water, and it was very refreshing. Just like that, I did not feel tired anymore. It was as if the water had relieved our exhausted selves and made us fresh to walk again. I can see that LeVar Burton was also experiencing the same enlightenment when he too took a sip of the water.

"What kind of water is this? Is this for real?", I ask LeVar, and all he can do is nod. "I agree, if there was such a thing as perfect water, then this must be it." "I know." "But, we must go on exploring the island, Troy." I did not want to leave the stream, so I said, "What if we follow the stream?" "That's a wonderful idea, Troy. Let's follow the stream and see where it leads to."

We follow the stream up, while appreciating the beauty of the jungle. There were no paths, so it was more difficult to walk, but we made it to a part of the stream where two smaller streams of water converged.

"Where shall we continue, Troy? Left or Right?", LeVar asks me. I look at the two streams of water. One was larger than the other one, so I thought about heading there first, but something was pulling me to choose the smaller one. "I think we should go left." "Very well, let's go."

We follow the smaller stream for a while, then as we look forward, we realize that we were almost out of the jungle. We look at each other, and decide that we should go for it.

When we finally get out of the jungle, we see another beautiful sight. It was a gentle slope of beautiful grass, and it looked perfect. We look to the sky, and realize that the sun was near the horizon, so we clear a patch of grass and lie down on the ground covered in the grass we just cleared. The grass was soft, and the sky was clear, so we just sat down on the clearing and watched the sun set on the horizon. It was a perfect sunset as we watched in awe of what was all happening. My mind wandered for a moment, thinking that this must be heaven, because everything seemed perfect.

As nightfall came, I stared at the sky as it slowly became night and stars began to appear all around the sky. The moon also started to rise from the mountains on the other side of the horizon we were staring at a while back. We did not say a word, not wanting to break the silence of the night. It was the perfect conditions to go star-gazing all night, which I had not truly appreciated until today. I silently looked for the constellations I have learned when I was in school, and I whispered to myself the names of the constellations I was seeing. LeVar must have heard me whispering, because he asks me, "Troy, what are you whispering?" I sigh, then reply, "Hmm… I'm just mentioning the names of the constellations I have spotted on the night sky." "You like star-gazing?" "Not really, not until now." "Well Troy, I do like star-gazing, and I can say for sure that this is the best thing I've ever seen in my whole life." We both sigh, then look back at the night sky.

"So, how do you think your friends are doing, Troy?", LeVar Burton asks. I think to myself, how they are doing without me. "I think they may be doing fine, but I'm not really sure about Abed. I sure hope he is doing well. How about you?" "Oh, I do not really have a lot of good friends, Troy, which is one of the reasons why I decided to go with you here. I wanted a change of scenery, I guess." "Oh, okay."

We look up to the sky for a while, then I feel a little drowsy. I look towards LeVar Burton, and I see he's already asleep. I look at the sky just in time to see a shooting star fall out of the sky. I make a wish on the star, then I fall asleep a few moments later.

 **Wow, that's the start of my new story. Do you want to know what happens next? Please review.**


	2. Teleportation

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Characters: Troy, Abed, LeVar Burton**

(Troy's POV)

I wake up in the morning, as the flash of sunlight hits me in the eyes. Once my eyes get accustomed to the light, I look to my left and realize that Abed was on my left side, and he was still on his bed. The blankets, the bed frame, everything was there. But now the bed was here, on the island. I slap myself on the face, thinking this must be a dream, but it was not a dream. LeVar Burton was still here, we were still on the island, but I did not know what Abed was doing here. Then I remembered what happened last night.

When I saw the shooting star on the sky last night, I wished to myself that Abed would be with me in here to see this, and now, that's exactly what happened. Now Abed is here with us. This was when I surely knew that there must be something magical on this island. I mean, it's not everyday that a wish you make on a shooting star comes true. Or water was as perfect as the stream we drank water frim. Then I think about earlier, and I realize that even the storm we got into was not normal, because it did not disappear until after a week. Before I can think of anything else, I hear Abed yawn as he wakes up.

(Abed's POV)

I yawn for a bit, and stretch my arms and feet, all while my eyes were still closed. I then open my eyes. I am surprised at first at how bright the sun was shining on my eyes, then as my eyes get accustomed to the brightness, I get more surprised. I am now on what seems to be an island. I'm puzzled at first, then I look to my right and I see Troy sitting down on the grass, and his favourite actor LeVar Burton, still sleeping on the grass. I slap myself in the face, thinking this must be all a dream, but it wasn't a dream, I realized as I felt the sting in my left cheek

I look to Troy and ask, "Hey Troy. What am I doing here?" "I'm not sure Abed, but I think it was because I wished on a shooting star last night for you to be here, and now my wish came true." Hmmm… I think to myself. Troy is likely telling the truth. I know, because I was his best friend. But how exactly did I get here?

"Hmm, so you're saying you wished for me to be here with you in a shooting star?" Troy nods. "So we must be on a mysterious island, that much I can say. Is there anything else you found to be weird in this island?" "Hmm, actually there is, Abed. The water here tastes perfect." "How perfect?" "I don't know, Abed. But you can take a sip for yourself in that stream over there." Troy points to the stream just a few meters away from where my bed was in. I cup my hands and take a sip of the water, and I gasp. It was 'perfect' water. I can't believe it. I thought, after all my movie/TV knowledge that there was no such thing as perfection, but I was wrong for the first time in ages. There is such a thing as perfection. This was it, I'm sure.

I walk back towards Troy, who was looking at me excitedly. "Did you taste the water?" I nod, without speaking. I was speechless. The water was perfect. There was no other word to describe it. Just. Perfect.

Troy and I wait for LeVar Burton to wake up. Minutes passed, and he began to stir up. When he opens his eyes, he looks towards me, then to Troy, and asks, "H-how did he get here?" Troy then replies, "I made a wish last night on a shooting star…" LeVar Burton signals Troy to stop. "You wished for your best friend to be here with you, didn't you?" "Yeah." "I figured. So what are we supposed to do now? Three's a crowd, you know." I had to speak up. "As we are in what seems to be an island in the middle of nowhere, I think we should go build a shelter for the three of us, which should be near a steady supply of water, which I think we got covered. We have to look for food after finding a good source of water, then that's about it." "That seems achievable enough", LeVar Burton agrees to my suggestion, adding "I think that's the best thing we can do for now." Troy nods in agreement. "Cool. Cool cool cool."

"So, how do we build this shelter, Abed? I know nothing about building.", Troy asks me, to which I reply, "Is there something we can use to cut some wood?" Troy shakes his head, but LeVar Burton is beaming. "Well, its good I got my toolbox, guys. I just kinda knew that it would be in handy, sooner rather than later." "That's good." I tell him as he hands me the toolbox. I open it, and see that it contained a small saw. That will have to do.

We go to the jungle and look for some straight branches that we can use to create posts for the shelter we are to build, and thankfully, there were a lot of those kinds of branches. Cutting wood was easier said than done, and it took until mid-afternoon for us to finish cutting the wood to use for the shelter we were about to build.

We gather all the wood we cut and we start to build the shelter. I only knew how to build one, but not building one, thanks to all the TV I watch, so we set the wood aside for later as we were famished. We then gather some fruits we got from the jungle and placed it on what was my bed, but was now an all-around piece of furniture. At this time we were using it as a table for us to eat food from.

We rest for some time after eating, and at that time it was almost sunset. Troy had mentioned that the sunset also looked perfect on this island, so I decided to watch the sunset instead of building the shelter, and we were already tired anyways. We don't have a lot of experiences with this kind of work, so we were not really prepared as to how demanding putting together a shelter can be.

As the sun sets down and nightfall turns up, we were all looking towards the horizon for the view. Troy told me to watch for stars later that evening. We decided not to continue building the shelter for today, as it was already night and we couldn't see much anyway.

I was getting very bored with nothing happening at all, instead of being in our apartment with Annie watching TV. Then I remembered, "How is Annie doing at home? She must be all worried about me. I have seen this all play out before on TV. I knew that she will come looking for me, with the rest of our study group with her on the way. They may or may not find us, but I know it will take them a lot of time for them to try and find us, and if they fail to find us, they may blame themselves. And honestly, I don't want that happening, but there's nothing I can do and that really sucks.

"Hey Abed, what are you thinking about?", Troy asks me, seeing that I was deep in thought. "Oh, it's nothing, Troy. I am just concerned about the others back at Greendale, who must be worried about me." "Oh yeah, I had not thought of that. What if they are looking for you, Abed? I'm sorry I got you here, man." "Don't be sorry bro. There's nothing to worry about. At least I still know we are best friends." "Of course we are, Abed. Where else can I find someone like you?" We chuckle a bit after that, and then we look back towards the night sky. LeVar Burton was already sleeping, and we were bored. That was when I remembered that I had always kept the board game Yahtzee under my mattress.

"Hey, Troy. Care to play a game of Yahtzee?", I call out to him as I stand up and head to my bed. "What? You still have that board game?" "Yeah, it's under the mattress. Do you want to play?" "Sure, Abed. We never did finish playing the game with the study group." We sigh, and say at the same time, "The study group." Just then Troy calls out, "Jinx!" We look at each other, and then laugh.

"You owe me one starting today, Abed… You know that, right?", Troy asks me. "Of course I know that, Troy. We're best friends, remember?" "Yeah, we are."

Troy grabs the instructions and tries to read it on the moonlight. "How to play Yahtzee… Wow, this is a complicated game." I go closer to him and we read it at the same time. I remembered what happened that day when we first played Yahtzee, and I was still convinced that the 6 alternate universes were still out there, somewhere. Then I remember what Pierce said. I clear my throat, then say in an imitation of Pierce's voice, "Everybody knows its Puerto Rican chess." Troy laughs out loud, clearly remembering that. He asks me, "Does Puerto Rican chess even exist?" I shake my head as I reply, "I don't know, but judging by how Pierce says a lot of things we don't get at all, I think there's no such thing as Puerto Rican chess."

We manage to finish playing a game of Yahtzee, and Troy was still puzzled as to how the game worked. He kept looking towards the instructions every time he made a move, and because of that it took a long time before we finished the game, which I won, by the way.

Troy yawns, and says, "Hey Abed, I think I'm going to have to go to sleep now. Do you want to accompany me?" "Sure, bro. Let's sleep." We lie down on the grass with only my blanket on, and we fall asleep for the night.

 **I hope some of you are reading this fanfic. Please review this story. I would appreciate it if you give me ideas too as I move forward to the story.**


	3. Creation

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Characters: Troy, Abed, LeVar Burton**

(Troy's POV)

I rub my eyes, still feeling sleepy, as I try to wake up from my sleep. At the same time, Abed wakes up from his sleep. I think it's time for 'Convo 1', which is our routine conversation first thing in the morning back at Greendale, to make a comeback.

"Good morning, Abed!" "Good morning, Troy!" "What do you want to do today?" "Watch a movie marathon. You?" "I don't know." Abed looks at me, and realizes that we were still on the island. "I don't know either, Troy. I think we are stumped. Do you know what that means?" "Nah, not really. What do we do?" "I have an idea. As we are now here on this island, it's the start of a new chapter for our characters! Let's say we bring 'Troy and Abed in the Morning' back?" I don't know what he was talking about when he said, 'it's the start of a new chapter for our characters', but bringing back 'Troy and Abed in the Morning' seems like a good idea. "Let's do it!"

We chorus simultaneously "Troy and Abed in the morning." We nod towards each other, and Abed starts saying, "Today is a beautiful day here in this mysterious island. Troy. Any thoughts about this island?" I smile in reply, "Well, it seems that this island is magical to me." I sigh, as Abed continues, "You heard it here first, Troy's thoughts of this island" Abed makes hand gestures to make a point. I clear my throat. "How about you, interviewer? What do you feel about this island?" "Well, movie knowledge says that we will be stuck here, as any escape attempts will be useless, and that waiting to be rescued is not a good idea either. Staying put and doing nothing has helped no one. We should do the unexpected and build our own civilization here on this island." I'm a little puzzled as to what Abed meant by that, but that was normal when Abed was the one talking. "What does that mean?" "We must make the most out of this island and establish a village for ourselves." "You heard it here first, Abed Nadir wants to live here." We then chorus, "Troy and Abed in the morning."

"Hey, Abed. Don't you think it's hard to settle in this island if we don't have the slightest idea as to how to start?" "Well, it's easy, Troy. First the settlers must be provided the four basic needs, food, water, shelter and clothing, but before that, a form of government is preferably to be established." "That's cool!" "Let's start then, shall we?" "Yeah!" Then I look towards LeVar Burton, and remembered that he was here. "How about LeVar Burton?" "He can help us, Troy." "Shall I wake him up then?" "Yeah…"

I wake him up, as he looks toward Abed. "I'm sure you got a plan. What is it?" Abed tells him all about what we had just talked about, and after his complete explanation, LeVar Burton scratches his head, "I don't know… It seems to be a good idea, but you made it sound very difficult to achieve." Abed replies, "Cool. Cool cool cool."

After LeVar Burton agrees to Abed's plan, we start putting Abed's plan into action. Him being the director of everything, and we do most of the hard work.

(Fast-forward three months of creating a village in the island)

(Abed's POV)

That took a lot less time than I thought it would. Thanks to the island seemingly knowing what we needed and providing for what we needed to continue building the village, it only took a little more than three months for everything to be as I had imagined it.

I felt at the back of my mind that it seemed like this island was trying its very best to keep us here, that it had a mind of its own and that it did not want us to leave this place, ever, but I did not want to say it out loud, as I may be getting paranoid or something. I credit it all to luck, but I still had my doubts. I just can't get it off my mind.

Some events here seemed too good to just have been a result of coincidences and luck. Like the time that we needed water pipes to bring fresh water to the village, and it just appeared to us, the metal pipes and the tools needed to install them. Thanks to Troy, we built the water system in no time at all. It was just one of the many events that seemed weird enough, but Troy and LeVar just attributed them to coincidence/luck/magic so I just kept quiet.

A month or so has passed since we finished with the village, which we named New Islandtown, population 3, and I was sure that this island had a mind on its own. I felt that it wanted us to stay here forever, but for what reason?, I asked myself. Why? Why was it giving us all that we needed? I mean, we even managed to create some electricity, thanks to Troy's natural talents, we have made a windmill and a micro-hydro electric plant on a stream. It was really weird, but I was not that worried, as I knew the island would keep us safe. I did not know why I feel that way, but I just do.

 **Sorry, I did not have a lot of ideas for this chapter. Does the island really have a mind of its own, or is Abed becoming insane? More to come next chapter.**


End file.
